


Through My Bedroom Window

by Itzmiki_tho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Childhood Friends, M/M, Neighbors, Strict Parents, Window
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzmiki_tho/pseuds/Itzmiki_tho
Summary: Ever since they were ten, Kunimi and Kindaichi would spend their nights and free time at their windows.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 7





	Through My Bedroom Window

{6 years ago}  
{10/07}  
{11:43 pm}

Kunimi peeked outside his bedroom door to check for any sign of his parents being awake. After scanning the area, he turned his head to the clock which read “11:43 pm.”

“They should be asleep by now.” He thought to himself.

After carefully shutting his door, he made his way to his nightstand where he usually charged his phone. Once he unplugged it, he noticed a text from his closest friend.

“11:37 pm: I’m at my window, see you there!” The message read. He made his way to his alcove and grabbed a pillow to snuggle as he called the contact. He looked out the window to see a familiar boy waving at him then looking down at what he assumed was his own phone.

“Hello, Aki!” Said the voice.

“Hey, ‘Taro” Kunimi replied, a smile automatically being planted onto his face.

“Are you able to leave your house?”

“As long as my parents stay awake. Why do you ask?”

“I wanted to try something with you. I’ll meet you at the bushes again?”

“Yep, see you in five”

And that’s when the call ended. Kunimi grabbed a sweater he found laying near his laundry basket and put it on knowing is what a little chilly that night. 

Kunimi didn’t have the cleanest room but he also wouldn’t refer to it as messy. He missed the basket a couple times when throwing his clothes away, there were some gornola wrappers stuffed under his mattress, a couple books out of place, a stuffy on his lamp but apart from that and a few more minor details, it was actually a comfortable and unique room. The cantaloupe orange decor complimented his style really well.

Kunimi placed his phone and two chocolate chip gornola bars into his sweater pockets and made his way to a certain window on the first floor of his house. He wasn’t able to go through the front door due to the fact that he had very strict parents. They kept a key under their pillow for the doors every night but that didn’t stop Kunimi from meeting up with his friend. He slid open the window and climbed through. Once he made it out of the house he made his way to a bunch of bushes where he expected to meet someone but there was no sight of that person.

“‘Taro?” The boy calmly called out.

There was no reply. The child grew anxious until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, causing him to flinch at the sudden feeling. 

“Did I scare y’a?”

“Kindaichi Yuutarou you absolute idiot” Kunimi said sternly as he massaged his temples. 

After Kindaichi apologized and Kunimi sighed out of disappointment, the taller boy grabbed his friends hand and took him for a walk. As they walked, the passed by a variety of trees. Some affected by the autumn season and some who stayed the same way since April. Several crunches of leaves were heard as they made their way to their destination.

“This is why Autumn is my favorite season.” Kunimi spoke up”

Kindaichi hummed quizzically.

“The color, the crunch of the leaves, the weather, it’s all so... perfect.”

“I guess you have a fair point” 

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence, hand in hand until they finally arrived. Yuutarou let go of his friend and went to unbury a round object hidden beneath the multi-colored leaves. He brought it to where Kunimi was standing.

“Back in August, my older sister introduced me to Volleyball and it’s actually pretty fun so I thought I’d teach you.”

Kindaichi looked ecstatic at that point. He had a huge smile planted on his face and held the ball tightly and with pure happiness. It was like his mood was contagious because Kunimi also began to smile a little brighter that night.

{6 years ago}  
{10/07}  
{2:52 am}

The two boys both laid outside, staring at the stars. They had been playing volleyball for a little over three hours but were not ready to leave just yet. A pair of gornola wrappers were spotted next to a red stripped volleyball and two phones which were completely silent. All that could be heard were the crickets chirping and the sound of the kids heavy breathing. 

“‘Taro, I think it might be a fun idea to make volleyball a little hobby of ours. Maybe play every couple nights, join a team once we get to junior high, y’know?”

“Yeah, that’s sounds like a plan. I heard Kitagawa Daiichi was good. There are these two first years who I heard were naturals at the game. Something Torū and Iwaizumi Hajime if I’m not mistaken”

“Then let’s make it our goal to practice till then. Once the time comes, we’ll help our team win game after game.”

Those were the last words said before they continued to get lost in the stars.


End file.
